Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at these machines and the intrinsic entertainment value of these machines relative to other available gaming options. Players are most likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines available because such machines attract frequent plays and hence increase profitability for the operator. Accordingly, in the competitive gaming machine industry, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to produce new types of games, or enhancements to existing games, which will attract frequent plays by enhancing the entertainment value and excitement associated with the games.
One concept which has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a “free” or “bonus” game which may be played in conjunction with a “base” game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the base game, which is triggered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome of the base game. The bonus game is entered upon the appearance of a special symbol combination on the reels of the slot machine in the base game. One of the allures of the bonus game is that the player can play the bonus game to win an award without the risk of losing money since an additional wager is not needed to play the bonus game.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical slot machine. A typical slot machine 10 can have a display 14 for viewing motor-operated reels or video graphic reels. Furthermore, the slot machine 10 can have a lever 12 for initiating play (e.g., initiating a base game or initiating a bonus game of the slot machine 10). Alternatively, the slot machine 10 may have one or more buttons (not shown) on the slot machine 10 for initiating play.
FIG. 2 illustrates a display of a slot machine having three pay lines and three primary reels. A display 16 can display a number of symbols of each of the reels 20, 22, and 24 that have been drawn and are in play. Three sample pay lines 30, 32, and 34 intersect the display of the symbols to indicate the symbols in play for winning an award according to a pay-table. If a winning combination of symbols is intersected along one of the pay lines, then the player is given an award. The pay lines 30, 32, and 34 can be activated according to the rules of the base game and a wagered amount.
The base game is played by matching a number of symbols in a winning sequence. If a special combination of symbols is drawn, then a bonus game may be initiated. The bonus game can be played using the same primary reels and in the same game format. Additionally, a bonus game may be played on a different display or format, where the bonus game may have different rules from the base game.
Beyond the triggering of the bonus game, the symbols drawn in the base game do not affect the play of the bonus game. Furthermore, the base game does not give any predictive value of the outcome for the bonus game. Thus, the base game does little to further enhance the level of excitement. Therefore, there exists a need to implement a new game having a bonus game to entice and satisfy a player, where the symbols on the primary reels can be used to affect the play of the bonus game, beyond merely triggering the bonus game.